


Fever

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, NSFW Art, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: A sick Cait is taken care of by Sam.





	1. Fever Part 1

“ Nope, nope, nope. I bloody well refuse to be sick.” Caitriona tells herself when she wakes up achy. “ No way. No how.”

She gingerly gets out of bed and swallows some aspirin.

“ That will do it.” she confidently says as she washes them down with orange juice. She takes an extra dose of vitamin c and heads out determined to not let her body determine what she does today. They are filming the ride to Castle Leoch so all she had to do is ride in front of Sam on the horse.

“ And I can do that.”

In waredrobe, she is dressed in her dirty shift, well her 20th century dress that is presumed to be a shift. They mess her hair up add dirt to her face and arms and legs and she is ready.

“ And to think I used to be a glamerous model.” She chuckles to herself as she works her way over to join her co-star Sam. He has slightly more layers on than she does but they are both wearing coats over their costumes.

“ Hey Cait. Enjoying the weather.” he asks her.

“ Oh yes. I so enjoy freezing my arse off.”

“ Welcome to Scotland.” he grins at her and she can’t help grinning back.

“ Okay boys and girls are we ready?” Matt Roberts the director asks.

“ Aye.” Sam answers and they head over to the horse.

Sam mounts easily and then helps Cait up. She gives over her coat with real reluctance. She isn’t supposed to be cuddling into him. Her character is reluctant to trust him. To trust any of them. But his body heat is irresistible. She leans back into him shivering in the cold air. Sam places his arms around her loosely. Jamie isn’t sure about Claire any more than she is about him. 

They ride for a while with Claire being standoffish. Cait is anzious to get to the scene where he puts his plaid around her. She is feeling blue in the cold. Finally.

“ What are you doing?” 

“ I am trying to get my plaid around ye but having trouble with one hand. Can ye reach it.” 

Claire might be reluctant but Cait sure isn’t. She eagerly pulls his plaid around them both and sinks closer to him.

“ Ah Cait. You are burning up.” Sam whispers to her.

“ No. I am freezing.” she whispers back.

“ No…Ah Matt.” he calls out.

“ Cut. What is it Sam?”

“ Cait..errr..Caitriona. She is burning with fever.”

“ No I am not! I don’t get sick.” she protests even as her chilled fevered body seeked out Sam’s body heat. She pushs closer to him and he, responding to her unspoken need, pulls her flush against his body. He tightly wrapps the plaid around her as Matt approachs.

“ What is up Caitriona?”

“ I am fine. Just was a bit achy this morning. But I took some meds and extra vitamin c and I am fine.”

“ Sam?” 

“ Sorry Cait. You are feverish.”

“ Come down Caitriona. We need to have you checked out.”

She doesn’t want to move. She doesn’t want to leave his body heat and she doesn’t want to admit Sam is right. But he was loosening his grip and helping her down. She sunmits with poor grace.

“ Okay Miss Balfe. You have a fever. It is 101. You need to head to bed. I will not release you to return to work until your fever is normal. The blood and urine will tell us what it is. Until then, liquids, fever reducers, and rest.” the on-set doctor instructs.

She sighs. She hates being sick. She walks out of the clinic in disgust. And runs straight into Sam pacing outside the clinics door.

“ You were right. I have a fever and have been ordered to bed until it breaks.”

“ I am sorry Cait. Let me walk you home and get you settled.”

“ Still can hate it.” She says as a chill goes through her. She shivers violently and Sam pulls her close.

“ Lets get you under covers.”

She changes into warm pj’s and Sam tucks her under several layers of covers.

“ I am not five.” she complains.

“ I sure know that.” He gives her a lecherous look that makes her laugh. “ But what kind of on-screen hubby would I be if I didn’t take care of you when your sick.”

“ You aren’t yet.”

“ But will be. So hush. I will bring you some juice.”

“ Thank you Sam. I know I am being a brat. I just really hate being sick.”

“ It is okay love. So do I. You be a grouchy as you wish. I will still be here.”

She drifts off and when she wakes she is shaken from the effects of the fever. She is sure that Sam had headed to his own trailer dispite what he said and therefore starts to get up in search of more meds. His voice and arm seemed to come out of nowhere.

“ Where do you think you are going?”

“ You…you are still here. I just thought..”

“ You thought I would leave you alone burning with fever and as weak as a newborn.”

“ Well…yes. Sorry.”

His arm that had flattened her back on the bed moves up to her forehead.

“ Crips Cait. You are burning up.”

“ I know. That is why I was trying to get up. To get something to take for it.”

He shakes his head and reachs on the table beside her bed. He opens a bottle and hands her two pills and the juice he had poured earlier. She gets the pills to her mouth and swallows them down with a grimace. Her throat is now sore. He sees her grimace.

“ Is it your throat Cait?”

She nods.

“ Sorry love.” He reachs over and gently strokes her face. “ Is there anything else you need? Anything else I can do?”

There was one thing but Cait hesitates to say. He had done so much just being here.

“ What is it Cait?”

“ Can you…would you mind holding me? I am so cold.”

“ Of course Cait.”

He doesn’t hesitate because it is what she needs. But this is hard. He has been very attracted to her since they meet a month ago. Lying in her bed and holding her would be a supreme test of his self control. He slips uundundt he covers and pulls her close. She sighs relaxing into him.

“ Rest easy babe. I am here.” he whispers into her ear.


	2. Fever Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A needy Cait, a nuturing Sam and complications

She is so quiet and still that Sam thinks she has gone to sleep. She is folded into his body and he holds her tight to try to stop the extreme shivering that he knows has to hurt her. He feels the heat coming off her and needs to get up and get a thermometer to take her temperature. But she is so comfortable and it feels so good to hold her the way he has wanted to from the moment he had first laid eyes on her, he is loath to.

“ I am sorry.” her voice is small and lacks strength but she is so close he can hear her fine.

“ For what?”

“ For exposing you to whatever this is. I should make you leave and I sure shouldn’t have worked with you all day. I knew when I got up that I was sick. I was just to stubburn.”

“ You don’t say. I can’t fault you for not be willing to admit you were getting sick, for trying to fight through it. Nor will I let you feel guilty for needing me here. It is okay to need others love.”

“ Yes but…”

“ Hush. I am going nowhere. I will be here until your fever breaks. And there is nothing you can do about it.”

He feels her body relax against him. It is the best feeling to know she trusts him. Trusts him to see her sick and needy.

“ I promise to return the favor if you catch this.” she says.

“ It is a deal. I am going to take your temperature. You feel hotter.” he explains as he gently disengages from her. She sighs and her shivers return with the loss of his body heat. “ Sorry babe. I will hurry.”

“ 102.5. I knew it.” he says a moment later.“ You need more meds.”

“ Uggg. It hurts to swallow.” she complains.

“ I know but it should help with the pain too.”

He hands her three pills this time. She swallows but her face shows the pain it causes her.

“Come back please. I need you.” 

He climbs back beside her and she curles back against him. The shivers shake him. He wraps both his arms and legs around her. This helps hold her still which is good. Because the tremors hurt her aching limbs. But bad because it puts her in direct contact with his groin. And that is a problem because he hasn’t stopped wanting her. And even though he knew in his mind that she is sick his body only knew her arse is fused against his groin. He struggles mightly not to physically react to this situation.

She sleeps and feels cooler. Her shivers and tremors have quieted. He slips out of her bed and takes a deep breath. Oh god but was it hard being that close to her. He decides to make her a hot toddy to sip when she gets up. It will help her throat and hopefully whatever is causing the fever.

He finds all the ingredients he needs in her kitchen. He mixes and stirs. It is nice to be able to take care of the woman he loves. 

“ What? What did I just think? I can’t be in love with her. I have only know her a month. But there is something. Definitely something.”

“ Sam!” Her cry jerks him around and to her side. Her cry was urgent and terrifying.

“ Cait. Are you okay?”

“ I am sorry. I just …I just didn’t know where you were. I am sorry I shouldn’t need you.”

“ Oh baby it is okay. I said I wouldn’t leave and I didn’t. I was just was making you a hot toddy. Thought it would help.”

“ Oh that sounds great. Thanks Sam.” 

“ But before that let’s recheck your temperature.”

“ Okay. You would make a good nurse Mr Heughan.”

“ Why thank you Miss Balfe. Open up. 100 even. Well that is much better.”

“ This is so good Sam.” She sits up sipping the hot toddy. Her hair is wild and her face is flushed. She is so beautiful.

“ Thank you. Is it helping your throat feel better?”

“ It is. I am feeling much better. You have taking such good care of me.”

“ My pleasure ma'am.”

“ Pleasure. Hmmm. Sam can you come back and join me.”

“ You are no longer shivering Cait.” He is horrified at what she seems to be implying.

“ True but there are other things we can do in bed besides just be held. Come join me.”

“ Ah not a good idea.”

“ Why not Sam. I am feeling better and…”

“ And you are still sick. I will not take advantage of you.”

“ Not advantage. I want..”

“ Please don’t finish that sentence.”

“ You.” she says with a grin.

“ You don’t want me?”

“ Ahhh…not like this. With you still feverish and tipsy.”

“ I am not tipsy and my fever is down.” She starts to climb out of bed and he reachs out to push her down. His hand grazes her chest and she grins.

“ Come to me Sam. I need you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'i need you.' What will he do now?


	3. Fever Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cait needs Sam. But will he give in?  
> NSFW masturbation.

Need. Why did she have to use that word. Want is easier to resist. He had been resisting that for a month. But need. He takes a deep breath and says,

“ No Cait. You need sleep.”

“ I will sleep real good after. Please Sam.”

Please. Lord help him.

“ You will thank me for saying no later.” he says.

“ I doubt that.” her pouting tone had him shaking his head.

“ It isn’t going to work Cait. You are sick and tipsy. And I will not give in to you.”

“ I am Irish Sam. I am not tipsy from one hot toddy.”

“ You also have a fever and haven’t ate. Sorry love.”

“ But you do want me?” 

Her question wasn’t as simple as it seems. Did he want her? Oh yes. In every way. But she was only asking about one way. And that was part of the problem. Another reason he wouldn’t give in to her.

“ Yes Cait. But I will not give in to that want until you are better and.”

But she wouldn’t hear more.

“ Okay okay. I am sorry. You have been so sweet. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“ You didn’t. It is just..”

“ I get it.”

“ But you don’t.” he thinks.

“ Sam can ask you for one more favor?”

“ What is it?”

“ Can you help me into the bathroom? I need to wash this sweat off. I guess you are right. I do feel a bit light headed.”

“ I can do that. And I will stay and make sure you get back to bed okay.”

“ Thanks darling.”

He helps her up and holds her steady as she gets clean pj’s. He then helps her into the tiny bathroom in the trailer.

“ Do you need help undressing?”

“ Really Sam. Where would that get us? No. I have it. Thank you.”

He exits the bathroom firmly shutting the door behind him. 

Cait slips out of the sweaty clothes and sinks into the hot water. She sighs as the water starts to relax her tense muscles. She would rather…but no. Sam was so noble. Dang him. She giggles a bit and it hits her that she was truly a bit tipsy. Sam was right. Sam. She really did want him. Her breasts were heavy with it and her pelvis was tight. She sinks further into the water trying to get past the throbbing need. It doesn’t work. Her hand runs over her breasts. Her nipples are tight as marbles and the touch of her own hand makes her wet.

Sam decides to change her bed clothes so she has a fresh bed to crawl back into. He pulls the sheets off taking the blankets with him. He drops them in the hamper on the other side of the room. He then starts to place fresh ones on from the stack on the shelf. The bathrooms in the trailer were to small for a full sized linen closet so extra sheets and blankets are shelved in the bedroom. He smoothes the sheets out as he listens for Cait. He knew she was more intoxicated then she realized.

Cait continues to run her hands over her breasts as her other hand slips between her legs. It wasn’t the same and wasn’t what she wanted but..

Her breathing speeds up as her fingers slip deeper between her legs. She closes her eyes and thinks of Sam. She pictures his hands and lips where her hands are. Her rythmn picks up as well as her breathing and heartrate. 

“ Sam.” she whispers as she gets closer.

Sam puts a fresh blanket on the bed. He debates adding another but decides not too. He doesn’t want her getting to hot. He then heads back into the kitchen to see if he could find her something light to eat. He is stopped by his name as Cait cries it out.

“ Sam! Oh Sam!” she doesn’t mean to call his name outloud. But she comes hard. As soon as she realizes what she had done, she gasp and holds her breath praying he hadn’t heard her.

“ Cait? Cait are you okay?”

Oh no. He had heard.

“ Cait? Answer me or I am coming in.”

“ I am okay. Just..” Just what? What am I supposed to tell him?

“ Just? Do you need me Cait? You called my name.”

“ You know I need you. I told you that. But you wouldn’t have me right now so..”

“ So?”

“ Nevermind Sam. I am getting out and getting dressed.”

“ Okay.” a very confused Sam says.

He gets to the kitchen and is heating soup before what she was saying hits him.

“ Oh my gawd. Is that what she was doing?”

“ Do I need him? Crips of course I need the bloody fool.” she mumbles to herself as she gets dressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will the fever lead to other types of heat.


	4. Fever Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love? Lust? Once bitten twice shy. So..what will happen?

“ Do I say anything?” Sam thinks to himself as he finishs heating soup and makes it up for her. “ Or do I just let it go?”

“ I cannot believe I cried out his name. And he overheard. How embarrassing.” Cait thinks as she sits on the edge of the bed and brushes her wet curles out. She twist them into a loose knot as Sam reenters the room.

“ I thought you had went home.” Cait states.

“ No. I made you something to eat. Would you like me to go?”

“ No I just thought…I didn’t know you were still here. Ah…thank you for changing the bed, for cooking, well…for everything.” She is suddenly shy and akward around him and that makes up his mind. He places the tray on the table beside the bed and takes a seat beside her.

“ It is really okay. All of it.” She blushes to the roots of her hair as she realizes what he is saying. 

“ Sam I…I didn’t mean to…that is I didn’t know that I would…oh gawd.”

“ Stop. You told me what you needed and I didn’t….I am sorry Cait.”

“ No I am. Just because I want…well I doesn’t mean you do. I shouldn’t presume.”

“ Oh Cait. It isn’t that I don’t want you. I really…Cait I haven’t stopped wanting you since the moment we meet. It is just…”

“ That I am sick and you didn’t want to take advantage. I get that Sam. But I feel better. I really do. And you have already been exposed but if you want to wait that is okay.” she says in a rush.

“ Cait. I am not worried about being exposed. I am worried about you being sick but for you. Not me. But that isn’t the only reason.”

She looks at him. He gathers his thoughts and his nerves.

“ Cait this is more than just want, more than just need. I feel more than that for you. I feel strongly for you. If or when we make love it will be making love at least from my POV. I need you to know that before we go further. At that is another reason I denied you, denied us earlier.”

He goes quiet and so does she. After a few minutes he hazards a look at her. She is staring at her clasped hands.

“ Cait what are you thinking?”

“ That banging, boinking is simple. Love is complex and terrifying. I knew there was ah is something. Guys who are just friends don’t nurse their female friends. They don’t hold them until their fevers go down, change their beds, and cook for them. But,” she finally looks up at him,“ I thought it was just about sex. Friends with benefits. Love, oh bloody h*ll. Sam I don’t do love. Once bitten twice shy situation.”

“ I have never bit you.” 

“ No, someone else did. And I am sorry because you would be the perfect boyfriend otherwise. You have sure shown your caring, nuturing side. It is just, I am just afraid.”

He moves instinctively. He pulls her into his arms and unto his lap. He lifts her face and claims her lips. It is a kiss of promise, of protection, of ownership.

“ You are mine. I will not hurt you. I will kill anyone who tries. I want to kill anyone who has.” he says with his lips. She melts into him. 

“ Home. This is home.” she thinks as he deepens the kiss. “ But can I trust it?”

His arms tighten around her as his hands hold her head still. He didn’t want her to move away. 

“ I am going no where. You can trust me.” his firm steady grip promises.

Her hands shake as they grip his shoulders.

“ I am so scared to let go.” they say.

Finally he pulls away. He has to get a breath and wants to judge her reaction.

“,I am not him. I will not hurt you. You can trust me.” he states.

“ I am trying. It is just hard. He…it was bad Sam.”

“ How bad?” 

“ He got another woman pregnant.” 

Sam curses as he pulls her up against his chest.

“ Well I sure get the trust issue. I am not going anywhere. I knew you were the one as soon as you walked into that audition room and I haven’t changed my mind. I won’t. But that is how I feel. I know I need to prove it to you. And I am willing to do that.”

“ Today was a good start to that.” she whispers. Her eyes are filled with unexpected tears. She tries to sit up to wipe them away but Sam won’t let her.

“ Sam I am getting you all wet.”

“ That doesn’t matter. I want to just hold you.” 

There is no come back for that. She lets him hold her while she cries. She is not sure where the tears come from and whether they are from joy or pain. A combination, she decides.

He lies them both back down after a while but continues to hold her. Her legs and arms are entangled in his and his face is buried in her hair. She wonders if later she will feel shame at her neediness. But right now, she is just glad he is here solid and tender. 

“ Crips Cait. I made you soup and now it is cold again.” he says.

“ It is okay. You are all I need right now.” This time it is she who initiates a kiss. She lifts her head and finds his willing lips. It starts out gentle even a bit hesitant. But quickly fills with the heat that is always barely under the surface between them.

His moan spurs her on. She presses herself even tighter against him. She still has a slight fever and their combined body heat is explosive. This time she is determined not to be denied. She reachs between them and slips her hands under his shirt. He groan as her hot hands find his nipples. They are erect and she can fill the rest of him is too. 

He can longer deny her what they both want. He pulls far enough apart to reach her pajama top. He meets her eyes before taking it off.

“ Please.” she pleads.

With shaken hands he lifts it over her head. She does the same with his shirt. 

“ You too. Come back here Sam.” She needs to feel him, to feel his skin against hers. He pulls her under him and finds her lips again. He kisses her as his hands explore her newly bared skin. She arches against his hands.

“Oh Sam.” she groans as his lips travel down her neck. He heads south kissing and licking. His hands still mold her breast. He moves them lower down when his lips reach them. 

Cait’s hands are busy too. They run across his back, his chest. They run down and over his arse.

“ Gawd Sam. You have the greatest arse.” she moans as her hands continue exploring. He chuckles and pulls away from suckling her breast long enough to say,

“ You haven’t seen it yet darling.”

“ Show me then.” she challanges him.

He was more than ready to. He can’t recall ever wanting a woman as much as he wants her.

“ You are sure?”

He rolls off of her and starts working the fly of his suddenly tight jeans. She is slipping out of her pajama pants.

“Now Sam i need you inside of me now.”

He hesitates no more. His body nor her need for him will let him. 

“ I am not sure I want any other woman seeing your body Heughan.” she drowsily says twenty minutes later. She lays beside him looking over him with admiration.

“ To late love. But remember they will not see all of me. Hey and I can say the same.” He runs his eyes over her. He then traces her face, neck, and shoulders with his hand.

“ Hmmm. Good point. See this is complicated.”

“ Do you regret it?” he asks her turning serious.

“ No. How could I when it was the best sex I have ever had. It is just complicated.”

“ Anything worth having is. We will work it out. Best ever huh?”

“ Yes.” she smiles as she stretches under his still wondering hand. He left her shoulders and went over her breasts. Her nipples tighten again.

“Sam it is like you didn’t just leave me.” She says with a sigh.

“ No!” she cries out.

It is hours before they remember the soup.


End file.
